


Run into the night

by natural_candice



Category: Super Band
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_candice/pseuds/natural_candice
Summary: 钟抠，一发完





	Run into the night

Kevin Oh下了床，把避孕套和润滑油揣进睡裤口袋。凌晨四点，他爬下阁楼，去走廊尽头的屋子诱惑那个寄宿在他家的韩国交流生。  
李钟勋住进来一个月，他也偷看了李钟勋一个月，看他的宽肩，看他绷紧夏日短袖的手臂肌肉，看他伸懒腰时露出的腹部皮肤。Kevin Oh本无意过多纠缠，直到今日晚间洗完澡在浴室门口相遇，李钟勋停留在他脖颈上的目光令他浑身燥热，僵硬逃离后煎熬了数个小时，他终于急切地从床头柜里掏出润滑油做起了扩张。不确定对方有没有经验，自己也太久没做过，这场一夜情要足够美好才对得起下定的决心。  
门没锁，Kevin Oh赤着脚无声地进入了钟勋的卧室。拉上了一半的窗帘被风吹动，眼睛已经适应了黑暗，月光虽微也足以让他看清床上人不安分的睡姿。他摸索到床边，在李钟勋身边躺下，轻轻地冲钟勋的脸吹了口气，啄一下他的脸又缩回原地，盼望他能醒来。  
“睡得是不是太熟了”，Kevin Oh爬了起来，想换个姿势覆在钟勋身上，对方却以为他要离开，半睁开眼把他摁了回去，凶狠地讨了个吻，Kevin Oh是一棵灵活的水草，很快就把手缠到了钟勋脖子上，热烈地回应着他，腿不安分地磨蹭，攀上钟勋的腰。  
李钟勋知道这家主人的大儿子并没有表面上看起来那么清纯无害，鹿一样的眼睛澄澈如孩童，里面却藏着下流的欲望，当着全家人的面都肆无忌惮地直勾勾盯人，背地里不知道有多浪荡。想到这里，李钟勋恨恨地给了Kevin Oh臀部一记掌掴，又揉捏了几把：“就这么忍不住？缺了男人睡不着？”Kevin Oh又痒又痛，向上挺动挣扎起来，没什么可解释的，自己现在可不就是他说的那样？  
钟勋见他不说话，怒意更甚，粗鲁地扯开衣领啃咬他的圆润肩头，再往下咬住胸前一点，终于等到Kevin Oh倒吸一口气。暂时松开嘴，故意用指腹硬茧摩擦两下，再把头埋回去用舌尖拨弄，嘬吸。Kevin Oh觉得自己那半边胸口都要涨满了，被冷落的另一边可怜地皱缩着，未经抚慰也挺立起来，他只好捧住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，把自己另一边乳头往钟勋嘴边送，脸上写满了委屈。  
只一眼，钟勋就被蛊惑了，堕落的阿尔忒弥斯夜间狩猎，他成为了俘虏，听话地叼住了神的软肉，吮着咽着，手不住用力搓着腰侧，磨得Kevin Oh浑身无力，只有性器越来越硬。上衣已经不成样子，Kevin Oh在睡裤被扒掉之前主动把兜里的东西塞到钟勋手里，翻了个身趴在床上一动不动，乖巧又懈怠。  
探向后穴的手很温柔，跟刚才完全不同，Kevin Oh只听到钟勋小声地叹了口气，慢慢地增加后穴容纳的手指数量，碰到那点也不按压，只轻轻略过，吊得他不上不下，不知死活地扭着腰催促，等到真正进入，他又被刺激得十指紧紧抠住床单。酸，胀，痛，Kevin Oh不得不煞风景地小声问钟勋自己有没有流血，“没有。”这次轮到钟勋摸了摸他的脑袋，捏住下巴深吻，边亲边挺动下身，一吻结束才算到了底。“没事了，都进去了。”  
在之后的时间Kevin Oh每次忍不住哭叫出声都会想起这句话，想不通李钟勋为什么会告诉他“没事了”，他本来是不喜欢发出声音的类型，以前顶多呻吟嘤咛几声，更不用说在这样需要注意的地点。可是他忍不住从喉头发出那些令人害臊的带着哭腔的惊呼，从清朗到沙哑，咬住枕头才勉强好些。是这个年龄的孩子精力太旺盛了吗？  
钟勋俯下身拨开他散乱的长发：“你刚才叫我什么？”Kevin Oh又叫了他一次，“为什么是Storm？”问完就想起这家的狗名字是“Thunder”。“我就把这当做是夸奖吧。”李钟勋嘴上这样说，实际上操得更凶了，可怖的性器毫不留情地碾过前列腺那一点，感受着被温暖包裹挤压的快感，肉体撞击发出的啪啪声愈发密集，不知主的汗珠顺着Kevin Oh的光洁背部滑落，穴口被操得有些麻木，内里的酸麻却越积越多。钟勋又把人搂着坐起来操，这个姿势更方便他帮怀里的宝贝撸动性器，Kevin Oh连叫的力气都要没了，声音时高时低，扭过头同钟勋接吻，讨好地舔他的嘴唇，求他快点结束这一切。“好，是你自己要的。”再后悔已来不及，李钟勋加快了手上的动作，大拇指一次次残忍地磨过马眼，后穴被操出了水声，啧啧作响，肠液混着润滑液流了一些出来，沾在钟勋的耻毛上，很快Kevin Oh就射了，小腹一抽一抽的，弄脏了床单，后穴痉挛抽搐，钟勋喟叹出声却拔了出来，不肯在不应期操他，摘下避孕套后快速撸动几下射在了Kevin Oh的背上，慢慢地用手抹匀了。Kevin Oh懒得计较，只想赶快撑着回阁楼，囫囵套上衣服就要走，然而一碰到地板两腿就开始发颤，又跌坐回床上，刺激到穴口不由“嘶”了一声。  
“好无情啊，用完了就想走。”钟勋还是赤裸着，手指了指床单上的那一块，“你把我的床单弄脏了。”“送我回去。”“可以，明晚这个时间，我去上面找你。”Kevin Oh讶异地看向他，看着他慢慢靠近。天快亮了，因此能看见钟勋翕动着的白色睫毛，他以为钟勋要来接一个不带情欲的吻，那对于双方来说是比做爱更越界的行为，他会在适当的时刻推开然后保持距离直到这个暑假结束，钟勋回国，两人再无交集。可是钟勋没有，只有白色的蝴蝶飞了过来，跟Kevin Oh的纠缠在一起，就像两人刚才那样。“给个机会。”钟勋低声恳求，求面前长发凌乱的美国男人，如果他能呆在这里直到破晓的光沐浴着他，自己就可以在窗帘掩住的阴暗处欣赏这世界上比星星和月亮更吸引他去探索的美丽，可惜今天不行，但只要能争取到更多夜晚，总有一天会等到日出。Kevin Oh不得不承认自己对这个大男孩心软了，他被他突然的一阵悲伤和期盼包裹住，身体和灵魂都一并酸软，点头的同时莫名落下泪来，又被柔软的舌舔舐走，钟勋小心地抱着他回了阁楼，就像抱着自己渴望却缺失的光。


End file.
